Scarlet Eyes
by Yuri-hime
Summary: What do you see when you look into her eyes? Natsuki Kuga is about to find out. Chapter 6 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** - I do not own the characters of Mai Hime. They are owned by Sunrise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Scarlet Eyes~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Her fingers played deftly and beautifully across the piano keys. Natsuki Kuga was enthralled. The chestnut-haired beauty and accomplished pianist, had the entire concert audience enthralled. Her fingers seemed to flow like water across the piano keys.<p>

Natsuki closed her eyes as she allowed the beautiful, majestic sound to carry her away to another place. One where she floated on clouds of the softest touch, and felt the sun shine down on her face, warming her from the inside out.

There was a rise and swell of sound...the notes reached a stunning crescendo...and then silence as the spell-binding notes faded into quiet.

Natsuki lay suspended in that world of pure peace and beauty for a few precious seconds more, before a new sound reached her ear. It was the sound of thunderous applause. Natsuki opened her emerald-green eyes, and saw that the entire large audience was on their feet, applauding and crying out their praises.

Natsuki also rose to her feet, and applauded long and hard with the rest of the audience. Her heart was thundering in her chest for a completely different reason, than the fact she had just enjoyed the most amazing piano concert she had ever been to.

No, what was causing her heart to beat triple time was the fact that she was about to go backstage, to meet the accomplished pianist in person.

Natsuki Kuga was about to meet Shizuru Fujino.

**~o~o~o~**

"Make way, make way for my daughter and I," the gruff voice of Natsuki's father practically boomed backstage, as he led Natsuki through the corridors filled with backstage crew.

Hiro Kuga was a very important man, and he had easily been able to procure not only the highly-coveted concert tickets, but also private and exclusive backstage access for his daughter to meet the famed pianist, Shizuru Fujino.

Hiro was feeling pretty proud of himself, as he enjoyed giving his one and only precious daughter anything that her heart desired. And right now she wanted to meet this young pianist that Hiro himself, had been hearing so much about in his elite social circles.

Shizuru Fujino was only 18 years old, a mere year older than his daughter, but she was already considered a musical genius. Her parents were from 'common stock', though they had apparently nurtured their daughter's talent from an early age. She apparently had a certain 'ear' or 'knack' for hearing and playing music. Hiro admitted to himself he was fairly interested in meeting this young, musical prodigy himself. She sounded quite fascinating. And he was about to find out just how fascinating and special this young lady truly was, as he knocked on the dressing room door of Shizuru Fujino, and waited for the door to open.

Natsuki was beside herself with excitement. She moved nervously from foot to foot, as her father knocked lightly on the dressing room door, and then waited for someone to open the door for them. Their wait wasn't long as a soft, melodic voice called out "coming" before the door was opened to reveal a vision in baby-blue and light, pastel-white.

Shizuru Fujino smiled softly at the persons waiting outside her dressing room door. She knew that she was to expect two visitors after her concert. A young girl and her father, who she was told were part of the 'elite' society, that she was playing to in the concert hall tonight. Her parents, who were also her managers, had made it _very_ clear to her that she should be very polite to this man and his daughter. They were part of the society of people who would spread further word of her piano playing skills, and encourage more of the people they knew to come to her concerts. Even though Shizuru could draw audiences on her skill alone, her parents noted that it never hurt to impress the wealthy as well.

So Shizuru made sure to smile softly and kindly to the two people at her door, as the pale blue and white dress she wore swayed lightly around her body, as she moved back for her two guests to enter. Her eyes were in their customary closed position, and she gently shut the door behind her before leaning lightly against it, facing her two guests.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kuga and Miss Kuga. I hope you both enjoyed my concert tonight," Shizuru said with a soft, sweet smile as she held her hand out before her.

Hiro immediately stepped forward so that he could take the enchanting young woman's hand before him, and place a customary kiss against the back of her hand. Natsuki shyly stepped forward and gently shook the slightly-older girl's hand, after her father had let it go and stepped back.

"Your concert was amazing! You played so beautifully...so splendidly. I was so moved and amazed," Natsuki exclaimed softly, as she placed a hand over her heart while blushing lightly at the girl before her.

A genuine and beautiful smile grace Shizuru's lips, and Natsuki felt her breath leave her lungs at the sight.

"Thank you so much for your kind words. It does my heart good to know that I entertained and pleased my audience," Shizuru replied with a soft, pleased smile as she made her way slowly back over to where she knew her dressing room chair was. On her way she accidentally bumped into something near the ground, that she hadn't remembered was in her path.

"Why don't you open your eyes, dear? I'm sure you'd be able to navigate your way much better that way," Hiro said with a light, amused grin.

Shizuru smiled back in the direction of his voice as she did as he suggested, and both Kugas had their breaths taken away as the most amazing and beautiful eyes they had ever seen, were revealed to them.

Shizuru's eyes were a mesmerizing, stunning shade of ruby-red that immediately made one pause and stare in wonder and amazement. Natsuki felt her throat parch and she licked her suddenly dry lips, as she looked back into Shizuru's captivating eyes.

"I apologize if it seemed silly or impolite to have my eyes closed, Mr. Kuga. But you see I really wouldn't have noticed whatever I just bumped into, with or without my eyes closed," Shizuru responded with a light smile, as she finally reached her dressing room chair and gracefully sat down.

"For you see Mr. Kuga, I _can't_ actually see...I'm blind."

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Fin~<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong> - Hope you all enjoyed, and please review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Natsuki felt her breath leave her body, and she heard her father let out a small dismayed gasp when they both heard the beautiful, honey-haired girl before them murmur that she was blind.

"My dear, I am terribly sorry if I came off as insensitive just now. I did not know...about your condition," Hiro said in a slightly-anxious voice, as he looked back into Shizuru's unseeing eyes.

Shizuru smiled softly in the direction of Hiro's voice, and held her hand up in a placating motion.

"It is quite alright, Mr. Kuga. Most people don't actually know. It's not something that I actively advertise after all," Shizuru said with a small, amused smile as she once again closed her eyes. She felt most comfortable with her eyes closed as she knew that it made others nervous to stare into her crimson-eyes, when they knew she couldn't see the stare back. People tried _not_ to show their nervousness, but Shizuru could always tell that they were. She could _hear_ it in their voices, and the small nervous shuffling their feet would do as they shifted uncomfortably about.

The only people she could honestly say were never nervous around her were her parents, and her two best friends Haruka and Yukino.

Shizuru felt a small smile pull across her lips as she thought about her 'exuberant' blond-haired friend, and her much quieter brown-haired friend. The three of them had been friends since childhood and had been there for each other, through everything good and bad that had happened in their lives. Including the genetic-based loss of Shizuru's eye sight. The chestnut-haired girl didn't know what she would have done, without the loving support of her family and close friends.

Her piano playing skills had also been a lifesaver to her, as she grappled with the loss of her sight. Once her eyesight had started to go at the tender age of five, she had spent the next year in a kind of self-imposed exile in her room. She didn't go to school, and her parents didn't force her. They were just as devastated as she was over the loss of their little girl's ability to see, and they would do absolutely _anything_ to make sure that her life was made as easy as possible.

It was Shizuru's grandfather who had finally been able to bring his poor, hurting granddaughter out of the pit of utter despair she had fallen into. Shizuru's grandmother, his wife who had passed away a few years before, had also had genetic blindness. It was how Shizuru had inherited hers. It was passed down through her family genes. Shizuru's parents had hoped and prayed that it was pass over their precious, little girl but it was not meant to be. So Shizuru's grandfather brought over to his granddaughter's home, the baby grand piano his wife used to play everyday. He patiently and lovingly showed a young Shizuru how to _hear_ the notes, and follow along on the piano keys.

Eventually through her grandfather's constant presence and teachings, and her parents ever-present love and support, Shizuru began to come out of the dark shell she had wrapped herself in. She began to play the piano everyday, learning songs by ear. She also began to interact more with the other children from the neighbourhood like Haruka and Yukino, who quickly became her closest friends. Haruka didn't care whether the honey-haired girl could see or not. She always used to cry out to anyone who listened, that it took GUTS to be a strong person. Haruka had learned about 'GUTS' from her favourite 5-person super 'Rangers' show, where they always fought against the forces of evil, and did it with GUTS to save the people around them. Haruka said that Shizuru was a very strong person and her friend, and she would _never_ betray her friendship and trust. Yukino was a soft-spoken girl who always saw the best in others and she provided a calm, sweet counterpart to Haruka's more boisterous ways.

The three of them grew up thick as thieves, and Haruka and Yukino were always protective of Shizuru as she struggled with, and eventually mastered living life with no true sight. Shizuru _could_ see and differentiate between light and dark, but that was really all that she could do. And when children were mean and cruel as they tend to be, Haruka was always there to shake a threatening fist at them to 'leave her best friend alone!' Or Yukino would have a few choice, smart words to say to whoever was harassing Shizuru that usually made the tormentor run off crying.

Eventually Shizuru grew to master her disability, and she could now live her life as best as one with little to no sight could be expected to. Her piano playing skills became so good that her parents encouraged her to start playing at competitions and shows. When she began to win these contests, and word began to spread of her piano playing prowess, Shizuru was eventually offered a chance to put on her own concert shows, for people to come and pay to watch her play. She was fairly hesitant to do so at first, but when she and her parents discovered something that could have a profound impact on Shizuru's life and possibly change it completely, Shizuru changed her mind and decided to do the concerts to earn money.

That was two years ago when she had first turned sixteen. She was eighteen now and closer money-wise to her dream, but she and her parents were still short quite a bit the necessary funds they would need. That was why they were encouraging Shizuru to do more shows for the wealthy, and to grant the request from one of the wealthiest men around, Mr. Kuga, for her to meet him and his daughter, Natsuki Kuga.

And that was where Shizuru now found herself. Talking with the rich father and his daughter, and trying to make _them_ feel at ease around _her_. It now amused Shizuru more than anything else, the reactions she received when she told people about her blindness. It used to bother her a fair bit, but as not everyone always reacted nervous or awkward when she told them, she eventually grew used to the more...strained...reactions. She enjoyed with a sense of relief the reactions of those who _didn't_ treat her any differently when they found out.

"Well, I must say you are an astounding piano player, and an amazing young woman, Ms. Fujino. You have most certainly impressed this old man tonight," Hiro said with a hearty laugh, before he looked down at his daughter with a twinkle in his jade-green eyes. "Wouldn't you agree, my dear Natsuki?" Hiro asked as his dark-haired daughter looked up at him, blinking slightly as if she had just come out of a daze.

Natsuki nodded her head 'yes' once, before she turned back to look at Shizuru. And then before her brain realized what her mouth was about to say, Natsuki softly breathed out, "yes, you _are_ amazing...and so beautiful."

Hiro blinked himself and Shizuru felt her face flush a soft, bright pink. Natsuki immediately realized what her mouth had just spouted out without her brain's permission, and she blushed a hot red.

"I-I-I mean...you're _piano playing_ is amazing! And you look beautiful playing it...I mean...it's beautiful _music_ you're playing, and you look amazing while doing it and uhhh..." Natsuki trailed off helplessly as her mouth continued to run away from her, while her brain sighed and walked away from the hole Natsuki's mouth was digging for it.

There was utter silence in the small dressing room for a few seconds, before a crystalline twinkle of laughter escaped Shizuru, and the hearty boom of Hiro's laughter filled the room.

Natsuki just dropped her face into her hands and buried her blazing-red face in them, as her father lightly ruffled her hair.

"Ahh, that's my Natsuki. Always know just how to warm up a conversation," Hiro said with gentle affection for his daughter, before he turned lightly-amused green eyes back towards Shizuru.

"My dear, you would do my daughter and I great honour, if you and your parents would come over to our home for dinner tonight. I would love to meet the people who raised such a wonderful young lady such as yourself," Hiro said as he moved forward, and gently took Shizuru's hand into his own.

Shizuru bestowed upon him and Natsuki a smile neither had seen before. One that was bright and filled with a genuine warmth, that left Natsuki feeling breathless and her legs wobbly.

"Would you come over Shizuru? Please!" Natsuki chimed in, as she too moved forward and took Shizuru's free hand into her own, and looked eagerly back at the older girl.

Shizuru felt herself start slightly in surprise as first Natsuki's father and then Natsuki herself gently took her hands into theirs, and asked her to come over to their family home. Shizuru thought back through her memories for a time when she had been so quickly and easily accepted by anyone, who she had revealed her blindness to and could only think of a very few, rare occurrences. Those of course included Haruka and Yukino, but aside from them it had been many years since Shizuru had felt this level of acceptance, and genuine _like_ from someone she had told about her disability.

Shizuru gulped back sudden tears that sprung into her throat, as she slowly raised both her hands and with the gentlest, softest touch she began to trace her fingers along Hiro and Natsuki's faces.

Hiro started slightly, before he realized that Shizuru was 'learning' their faces, so that she could have a 'picture' of what he and his daughter looked like in her mind.

Natsuki's emerald-green eyes had slowly closed, as she enjoyed the gentle feel and touch of Shizuru's fingers tracing all along her face. The honey-brunette lightly swept her fingers down the sleek planes of Natsuki's cheeks, down the small ridge of her nose, along the low sweep of her forehead, and finally to the dips of her closed eyes.

Shizuru slowly re-opened her eyes, as she traced and learned Natsuki and her father's faces. Natsuki also re-opened her eyes once she felt Shizuru stop her face-tracing, only to have her breath once again taken away by the stunning, scarlet eyes that now looked back at her.

"It's a pleasure to 'truly' _meet_ you both. It would be my honour to have dinner with you tonight," Shizuru answered with a soft smile.

Natsuki cheered happily and once again surprised herself, her father, and Shizuru by leaning forward and giving the chestnut-brunette a light kiss on the cheek.

Shizuru's mouth opened in a small 'o' as she raised a hand to her cheek, while her face burned brightly.

Hiro found himself blinking again in surprise over his daughter's actions, before he leaned back, put his hands on his stomach and roared with amused laughter.

Natsuki just dropped her face into her hands again and moaned softly, as her brain was once again too late to stop her body from doing something it hadn't given permission for.

Shizuru lightly rubbed her warm cheek where Natsuki had just placed her kiss, and an answering warmth began to fill her chest. She couldn't _see_ the girl standing before her, but she knew she was stunningly beautiful from the gentle touches she'd placed across Natsuki's face. Shizuru also knew she was beautiful on the inside as well, as the warmth in her chest continued to spread. And Shizuru thought to herself in a slight daze, just maybe she could get to experience this strange, new feeling of warmth again if she got to know this girl better.

_She was now looking truly looking forward to tonight's dinner with Natsuki.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong> - A big thank you to all who read this story's first chapter, and a huge thanks to those who took the time to review ^^

Your reviews help keep me motivated to write, so please continue to review~_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you have been doing all of these concerts to raise money for a special eye surgery, that may very well give you back your sight," Natsuki breathed out softly, as she looked at the beautiful chestnut-haired girl sitting before her at her family's dinner table.

"Yes, what I have is a rare form of inherited blindness known as Leber Congenital Amaurosis or LCA. With this surgery we, that is my family and I, hope to correct this genetic...disorder...and I will hopefully be able to see again," Shizuru replied with a wistful smile, which was directed at Natsuki and her father. "You see there was a time before I lost my full vision, where I _do_ remember being able to see. I was very little. But I remember the fluffy, playful shapes of clouds. The bright, dazzling sun shining high in a crisp, clear blue sky. The lush green of the grass around our country home. The sparkling shimmer of the lake, and the stunning brightness of the flowers that populated the area around us. I...remember all that...and I just...I would love it to be able to see all of that again," Shizuru trailed off as a small lump formed in her throat.

Natsuki immediately reached out, and gently placed her hand over the chestnut-haired girl's lightly shaking one.

Shizuru had come over to dine with Natsuki and her father, though her parents had to unfortunately decline the invite. They'd had a previous engagement that they just could not break on such short notice, but they had encouraged Shizuru to go and have some fun for herself. Natsuki had wanted Shizuru to meet her mother, Saeko Kuga, but unfortunately her mother had been called away from their home to attend to Natsuki's sick grandmother, who was at the hospital. So it was just the three of them sitting around the large dinner table, after eating a splendid meal prepared by the Kuga's personal chef. They'd had a grand time talking and getting to know each other better, and the conversation had somehow gotten onto the reason why Shizuru had started doing piano concerts. Now Natsuki's heart ached for the honey-haired brunette, as she felt Shizuru lightly squeeze her hand in gratitude for her caring support, before she gently pulled her delicate hand out from beneath Natsuki's.

Natsuki instantly felt the loss from that warm hand that had been in hers.

"Dad, there must be something we can do to help!" Natsuki exclaimed, as she turned beseeching eyes towards her father.

Hiro was softly rubbing his chin, something he always did when he was deep in thought.

"Oh please, don't trouble yourselves with me. You've both been very kind and sweet to me already...inviting me into your home, feeding me a marvelous meal...and all I've done is play a little music for you which you paid to hear at my concert. There is absolutely no reason for you both to put yourselves out any further for me," Shizuru said in a tone that was slightly distressed. She truly hated being a burden to anyone, and didn't want this wonderful father and daughter to think they needed to do anything more for her. They had already been far too gracious and generous with their time with her, and she didn't want them to feel obligated to do more.

"My dear," Hiro said in a kind, fatherly tone as he reached for Shizuru's hand, and gently wrapped his larger one around her small one. He was sitting to Shizuru's right, while his daughter was to the honey-brunette's left, and he smiled softly as Shizuru turned her head towards him. Her eyes were in their customary closed position, and while he found that a shame as she did have such an amazing eye colour, he understood that it was the position she was most comfortable in. It couldn't be easy for her to look at someone, not be able to actually _see_ them, and then practically _feel_ the discomfort of that person as they stared back into her unseeing eyes.

_It would almost become a kind of defense mechanism against the seeing world, to constantly keep her own eyes closed,_ Hiro speculated thoughtfully to himself.

He then gently patted Shizuru's hand as he began to speak. "My dear, it would do this old man's heart good to be able to help you. And I know the _exact_ perfect way to do so. The hospital that you will be doing the surgery at when you gain all the necessary funds, will be at the Kruger Saint Hospital correct?"

Shizuru would have blinked in surprise if her eyes at already been open, but she did nod slowly towards the sound of Hiro's voice.

"Well then, as I said I know the perfect way to help you, my dear. Kruger Saint is owned by the Kuga Conglomerate. My Nana...my Grandmother...was a Kruger, and my Grandfather named the hospital after her when he had it built. It's been our family hospital ever since. My wife's own grandmother is there right now, receiving treatment for a nasty cold she came down with. And our hospital is one of the leading institutions for all the most advanced treatments available. That is why I _know_ that is where you would do your operation. It is the only hospital in the whole region that offers that kind of treatment. So, here is what I'm going to do for you, my dear. Whatever funds you and your parents have managed to accumulate for the surgery...that will be enough. You no longer need to gather any more funds. Whatever you already have will be enough for the surgery," Hiro said with a gentle smile at the shocked face of the young woman before him.

Shizuru let out a deep gasp as her lips moved soundlessly to try to formulate words. Her eyelids slowly opened to reveal those dazzling, scarlet eyes Hiro had just been thinking about. Shizuru continued to try desperately to speak, before she felt a gentle pressure on her other hand, and she knew that the raven-haired young woman had just once again taken her hand into her own.

"I don't know what to say...I don't know what to say..." Shizuru finally murmured out, as she gently shook her head side to side. Tears where beginning to form in her eyes, and she quickly squeezed her eyelids back shut to try to keep the tears from escaping.

"You could say...yes," Natsuki said in a lightly-teasing voice.

Shizuru let out a wet laugh as the tears she had been trying so desperately to hold back, finally broke free and flowed down her cheeks.

"How...how could I possibly say no...I mean...I know it would be the 'noble' thing to decline your incredibly generous offer...but...oh, please yes! If you can really can make this happen...make this possible for me to have this surgery with the funds I already have available...you will _never_ know how deeply grateful I will be to you, Mr. Kuga," Shizuru exclaimed, as she bowed her head deeply towards Hiro.

Hiro smiled his fatherly smile at Shizuru's bowed head, before he looked over at his daughter and exchanged a quick grin with her. He then reached his free hand forward, and gently tilted Shizuru's head back up with his finger.

"You are very welcome, my dear. My family and I pride ourselves on helping those who come into our lives in whatever way or form. It is what I have spent my life teaching my daughter. Do for others what you would like them to do for you. It is what my father taught me, and what his father taught him. It is what has helped my own family achieve so much in our own personal lives. For when you do for others, you find that same powerful goodness coming back to you in ways you sometimes couldn't even imagine. Pretty good morals to live by, don't you say," Hiro said with a quirky grin, which Shizuru answered to with a grateful, happy laugh as she squeezed both Hiro and Natsuki's hands tightly.

_She made sure not to let go of Natsuki's hand too quickly this time._

_**~Three Hours Later~**_

"I'm...ahh...I'm really glad your parents said you could stay over for the night, Sh-Sh-Shizuru," Natsuki said in a shy, soft voice as she hugged a fluffy pillow against her chest. She was sitting on her plushly-made bed in her favourite puppy-print pajamas, and watching as the object of her growing affection lightly traced her fingers along her soft comforter. Shizuru was dressed in one of Natsuki's mother's night shirts, and the ebony-haired girl found that Shizuru looked great in it. But then Shizuru could be wearing a sack, and still look good to the jade-eyed girl.

Natsuki found herself blushing deeply at this stray thought, and she pressed her pillow even tighter against her chest, and buried her hot face against it.

"My parents were just so...I can't even think of a proper word to describe to you the unbridled joy I heard in their voices, when I told them about your father's _beyond_ generous offer for my surgery. I'll really truly never be able to express how grateful I am to you and your father, Natsuki. You have both just...changed my whole life and world," Shizuru breathed out softly, as she slowly opened her eyes and stared gently off in the direction she knew Natsuki was in. She had found herself opening her eyes more often and actually _looking_ towards these two wonderful people, who had just walked into her life and changed it for the better. Shizuru decided that she liked 'looking' at Natsuki, and she would continue to do so...until the day that she could actually _see_ Natsuki...and the very thought of that made the air in Shizuru's chest hitch, and a light blush spread across her cheeks.

"Y-You really don't have to keep thanking us, Shizuru. I just really want you to be able to see...and be able to see m-m-me as well," Natsuki stammered softly at the end of her statement.

"What was that last part, Natsuki? I didn't quite hear you," Shizuru asked with a curious tilt of her head.

"Nothing! Nothing at all," Natsuki squeaked out as she dropped her pillow on her bed, slipped off of the mattress, and made her way quickly across her large room.

Shizuru listened as Natsuki's feet slipped softly across the carpet, and then she heard a light _click_ and the faint light that she could 'see' was suddenly plunged into deep darkness, and Shizuru knew that Natsuki had just turned off the bedroom light.

"Bedtime?" Shizuru asked with a teasing grin, that she wasn't sure Natsuki could see as she didn't know just how dark Natsuki room looked with the light off. But she suspected Natsuki could hear the tease in her voice, as Natsuki chuckled lightly while climbing back onto her bed, causing it to dip slightly beneath Shizuru.

"Well, tomorrow is going to be a _very_ busy day. We're all going down to the hospital...you, your parents, me, and my parents...and we're going to get payment and surgery date worked out and finalized. So, we better get lots of rest tonight!" Natsuki exclaimed with a happy grin, as she bounced backwards against the small mountain of pillows she had piled up at the head of her bed.

Shizuru giggled softly at the exuberant nature of the girl on the bed with her. She'd only known Natsuki for a very short time, but already she felt like she could become one of her very best friends. The slightly-younger girl just had _something_ her that just instantly drew Shizuru in, and the chestnut-haired girl was completely unable to resist it...not that she wanted to in the slightest. Natsuki was a very special young woman. Shizuru could _feel_ that within her very heart and soul. And she just _knew_ that Natsuki was going to have a place in her life for a very long time to come.

Shizuru was then startled slightly out of her musings, as she felt a warm hand gently wrap around her own, and a gentle tug was placed on her arm.

"Come on to bed, Shizuru. You're going to need all the rest you can get," Shizuru heard Natsuki say with a soft smile in her voice, and Shizuru returned that smile.

"Okay," Shizuru replied quietly, and allowed Natsuki to gently lead her up on the large bed to the top. Once there they both snuggled under the covers, and faced and continued smiling at each other in the darkness of the room, until sleep eventually caused both their eyelids to slowly close.

_Their hands remained entwined together for the rest of the night._

**AN** - Hope you all enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter ^^

Your reviews give me happy-bunny-plot-energy =3_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

"So, your surgery will happen in just a couple more days. How are you feeling about it right now, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked gently as she walked into her family's piano room and sat down on the mahogany bench, before the baby grand piano Shizuru sat was also sitting before.

It had been a couple of very busy, very hectic weeks since the dinner when Hiro had offered to let Shizuru have her eye surgery right away. During that time the Fujinos and the Kugas had met and had been out to the hospital, where payment for the surgery had been made and a date for the operation set.

Since then Shizuru had become an almost permanent fixture in Natsuki's home. Both her parents adored the chestnut-brunette, and Shizuru's parents found Natsuki equally charming and delightful. The two young girls had grown more and more comfortable in each other's presence, and usually where you found one you could find the other. Which is why Natsuki now found herself in her mansion's piano room, a room that she herself rarely, if ever, used. But Shizuru had found it on her second visit to Natsuki's home, and had been instantly drawn to the beautiful ebony piano.

Shizuru had had to cancel the rest of her piano concerts, as she had to mentally prepared for her surgery, and her parents dealt with any and all loose ends for their daughter's operation. She had been feeling a bit apprehensive about her operation, and had sought solace in the piano room. Natsuki, like a bee drawn to honey, had found her new friend lightly pressing down on the piano keys, causing melancholy-sounding tones to waft gently into the air.

"Are you okay, Shizuru? You seem kind of...down. Aren't you excited or happy for this surgery?" Natsuki asked gently, and a bit nervously. Although they had been friends for a couple of weeks now, Shizuru still managed to make Natsuki feel tongue-tied and a bit starstruck, whenever they talked or were around each other. These feelings were however slowly beginning to wear off, especially in the light of Shizuru's constant teasing which had the added effect of slowly immunizing Natsuki to Shizuru's 'star quality'. But it would still take a bit more time for Natsuki to not feel like she was sharing the same space as a goddess.

Shizuru turned slightly-teary eyes towards Natsuki, and the ebony-haired girl almost felt her heart stop. Without stopping to think about her actions, Natsuki immediately reached forward and tenderly cupped Shizuru's face in her hands. Warm tears slipped from beneath Shizuru's closed eyes, and slid passed her full lashes to slide down silently across her lightly-flushed cheeks.

"Shizuru, what's wrong? _Please_...tell me what's happened?" Natsuki begged softly in a voice tight with worry.

Shizuru breathed in and out a shaky breath, before she leaned forward and rested her forehead against Natsuki's shoulder.

"I'm...I'm scared, Natsuki," Shizuru breathed softly against the warm skin of Natsuki's neck, causing the dark-haired girl to lightly shiver.

Natsuki slowly raised one of her hands, and gently stroked her fingers through Shizuru's lush chestnut locks.

"Shh shh, it's going to be okay. I promise. I swear to you Shizuru, you'll be alright. And when your surgery is done, you'll be able to see again. I know it won't be right away. I remember what the doctor said, that you'll be able to see objects and light again slowly, little by little until you eventually have most of your sight again. You'll have to wear glasses to correct the rest of your vision, but we'll get you some really cute 'librarian' glasses. Those always look cute and neat," Natsuki said with a light grin against Shizuru's cheek. Natsuki felt an answering grin against her neck, and she slipped her arms around Shizuru to give her a comforting hug.

"Now come on, focus on the positive and don't allow yourself to get worried and scared, when you're _so_ close to realizing your greatest dream. Just remember you have a whole group of people behind you cheering you on like my father, your parents...and me," Natsuki said softly, as a light blush spread across her cheeks.

Shizuru sniffled once softly before she pressed herself back, sitting up properly on the bench again, and gave Natsuki a soft smile.

"Thank you Natsuki for...everything. You make everything seem so much...easier...lighter...I'm not scared anymore. And I have you to thank for that," Shizuru said softly with a hint of shyness as she leaned forward slowly, and lightly placed a soft kiss against Natsuki's still flushed cheek. Which only caused the younger girl's face to grow hotter and more flushed, causing her to stammer and stutter which of course made Shizuru giggle happily.

Shizuru could feel her melancholic mood rising and she wanted to do something more to thank Natsuki, for being here for her so much throughout these last two weeks. A sudden thought came the honey-brunette, and she slowly opened her eyes to _look_ in the direction Natsuki sat. She heard Natsuki release a small breathy gasp of air, which the raven-haired girl always seemed to do when Shizuru opened her eyes, and looked at her. Shizuru knew that it wasn't out of any weird 'shock' that Natsuki always made the sound, like most people who were uncomfortable with seeing her unseeing eyes usually made. She knew Natsuki did it for reasons that made the ruby-eyed girl feel warm, even as she tried not to examine just _why_ those reasons of Natsuki's always made her feel so warm.

"Natsuki, would you like me...to show you how to play the piano?" Shizuru asked with a small, shy smile playing across her lips.

Natsuki blinked in surprise for a second or two, before she nodded her head 'yes'. She then mentally slapped herself, and replied with a verbal "yes".

A brilliant smile lit up Shizuru's face and Natsuki felt her breath utterly stop at the sight. Shizuru didn't give her much time to recover as she asked Natsuki to lift her hands, which Natsuki immediately did. Natsuki felt a pleasant shiver flow through her body, as Shizuru gently entwined her delicate piano-player fingers with her own slender fingers.

Shizuru then patiently and with great care showed her how to play a simple song, pressing down each note Natsuki needed to play with her own fingers. Shizuru's eyes were once again closed and her head was canted slightly to the side, as she seemed to physically breath in the music, and let it flow out freely and easily through her fingers. She never needed to look down at the piano keys to know just exactly where to place Natsuki's fingers next, and the two girls spent the next two hours playing beautiful music together.

**~o~o~o~**

"So, _this_ is the 'unfamous' Natsuki Kuga that I've been hearing about for the last couple of weeks," a loud female voice exclaimed, as Natsuki and Shizuru rounded the corner to the mall they were visiting the day before Shizuru's surgery.

"Haruka, I'm pretty sure you meant 'infamous'," a second, softer female voice spoke up.

"No no, I'm pretty sure I got it right the first time," a good-looking blond, with flashing violet-coloured eyes replied to a mousy brown-haired girl.

Natsuki, who had been walking beside Shizuru as the tawny-haired girl walked alongside her using her white walking cane, stopped and put her hands on her hips while she glared back at the blond-haired girl.

"_This_ is your friend, Shizuru? Really? She seems kinda rude to me," Natsuki remarked with a slight scowl back at the girl named Haruka.

Shizuru just smiled softly, and carefully made her way forward to where she'd last heard Haruka's voice. Once she was sure she was standing before her loud friend, Shizuru reached forward and gave Haruka a warm hug.

Haruka _harumphed_ quietly as she glared back at Natsuki over Shizuru's shoulder, before she gently wrapped Shizuru back up in the warm hug. She then whispered softly in the honey-brunette's ear, "it's good to see you again, Shizuru. Sorry Yukino and I have been out of town these last important two weeks, on a trip with our families. I _wanted_ to be here for you to make sure you were okay with your upcoming surgery."

Shizuru smiled softly and gently patted Haruka on her back, before she pulled back from the hug and turned to where she'd heard Yukino's voice. Yukino immediately stepped forward and enveloped Shizuru in a tender hug, which Shizuru happily returned before she pulled back and addressed her two best friends.

"It's really okay. You have nothing to be sorry about. I've been well taken care of these past two weeks," here Shizuru paused, and smiled over her shoulder in Natsuki's direction.

Natsuki blushed at the smile being directed towards her, and fidgeted slightly from foot to foot.

Shizuru turned her head back towards her two childhood friends and continued, "and you both made it back in time for the most important part anyways. After my surgery tomorrow I'm going to need my friend's support..._all_ of my friend's support." Here Shizuru gave Haruka a pointed look which the blond could instantly read as such, even though Shizuru had her eyes closed.

Haruka let out a soft theatrically-exaggerated sigh, which caused Yukino to giggle softly.

"Okay okay, come on over here squirt," Haruka said in a long-suffering tone, even as a slight-teasing smile played at the corners of her lips, as she looked over at Natsuki.

"It's really because of you and the generosity of your father that Shizuru will be able to see again someday soon, instead of possibly a couple more years from now when she would have hopefully accumulated enough money. So really, I'm very grateful to you for being here for Shizuru while Yukino and I couldn't. Thank you," Haruka said sincerely to Natsuki, which just caused the raven-haired girl to blush even more.

"Y-You don't need to thank me...I just...I really just wanted to help Shizuru," Natsuki murmured softly, as she tried to look everywhere but at the honey-haired brunette.

Shizuru for her part found herself blushing lightly at Natsuki's words.

Yukino giggled again at how cute her old best friend and the young new girl were being with each other. She decided to save them both from any further embarrassment, as she feared for their continued health if they got any redder.

"Well, let's go do what we came here to do. Buy Shizuru some cute glasses, so that when she's done with her surgery and has started to heal, she'll have a whole slew great glasses to choose from," Yukino said as she hooked her arm through Haruka's, and began leading her best friend into the mall.

Natsuki quickly hurried forward and continuing to look everywhere but at Shizuru, lightly coughed and held up her arm for Shizuru to take.

"W-Would you like to hold my arm?" Natsuki stammered out, blushing what Shizuru was sure was a very pretty pink.

_Oh, how she looked forward to the day when she could look at Natsuki's stunningly beautiful face with her own eyes, instead of having to only rely on the sensory feel she received from her hands,_ Shizuru thought longingly to herself.

"Why yes, thank you Natsuki. I would love to hold your arm," Shizuru replied in a affectionately-teasing voice as she slipped her arm through Natsuki's, and allowed the sable-haired girl to lead her into the mall.

A sudden thought then popped into Natsuki's head, as she followed along behind Haruka and Yukino.

"Oi! Haruka! I'm not a squirt!"

**~o~o~o~**

"The doctor says I have a few more minutes to spend with you before he has to begin prepping you for the surgery," Natsuki said in a soft voice, as she lightly traced her fingers over the back of Shizuru's hand.

It was finally the day of Shizuru's eye surgery, and the chestnut-haired girl was laying atop the crisp white sheet of her hospital bed, mere minutes away from the medical procedure that would hopefully change her life forever. Both of their parents had already come in, wished their precious daughter the very best, and left to go wait in the hospital waiting room. Shizuru's parents had lovingly kissed her forehead, tenderly squeezed her hands, and told her that they loved her with all their hearts. Saki and Hideki Fujino were parents who would always stand by their daughter's side through thick and thin, and they would be with her throughout whatever happened after this surgery. They just hoped with all of their hearts that this operation would finally allow their sweet little girl, the chance to live out all of her dreams and wishes to the fullest of her abilities.

Natsuki continued to tenderly stroke her fingers along the back of Shizuru's hand, as she looked at the sandy-haired girl looking back at her with her burgundy-eyes wide open.

"Natsuki will be here for me when I...when I wake up after the surgery, correct?" Shizuru asked with a nervous lick of her lips.

It was finally _the_ moment. Her surgery would begin soon, and try as she might Shizuru found herself absolutely terrified about what would happen next. How would her life change? Would the surgery be a success? Would there be any unforeseen complications? Would she eventually..._finally_...be able to truly see again...like she had been able to when she was a little girl. Would she be able to see the sky, the trees, the birds, the people around her...her parent's faces...she didn't even really remember what her parent's faces truly looked like. What would it be like to look into her mother's face again? To not only feel but _see_ her father's smiling face. These two people had sheltered, cared for her, loved her, done anything and everything they could to make her life as easy and good as possible. Shizuru wanted nothing more in the world than to be able to look into their faces and truly _see_ them. It was one of her life dreams. To see her parent's faces, and then to throw her arms around them and hug them until her arms hurt, and then keep hugging them even after that.

And she now had a new dream to add to that one...to see the face of the girl sitting by her side right now, gently exuding care and comfort.

_I want to see Natsuki's face. I want to be able to touch it and watch that hot blush I always feel warm up her face. I want to be able to see that smile that I always hear in her voice...I want...to see Natsuki,_ Shizuru thought to herself before she started slightly, as she felt a warm and gentle pressure lightly press against her forehead.

"Don't worry Shizuru, I'll be there for you. I _promise_," Shizuru heard Natsuki say fiercely, as the younger girl gave Shizuru's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Shizuru nodded her head lightly, as she swallowed a small lump that had formed in her throat.

"Thank you," Shizuru was able to whisper out softly, before the sound of the hospital door opening came to her ears. Her operating doctor's soft caring voice spoke up then, and Shizuru listened as he told Natsuki that it was time for her to go wait in the waiting room, with the rest of both girl's families.

Natsuki gave Shizuru's hand one last squeeze before she slowly let go. Shizuru's hand clenched convulsively as she instantly missed Natsuki's hand's warmth, and she pulled her hand back to rest lightly against her now rapidly-beating heart.

Shizuru then felt the light, gentle press of lips against her cheek and Natsuki's low, velvety-soft voice spoke warmly into her ear.

"Remember Shizuru...I'll be _right here_ for you." Shizuru then felt Natsuki gently press her hand against her chest, right over her heart, and Shizuru felt her frantically-beating heart slowly calm. She smiled softly up at Natsuki, and nodded her head that she was now okay and ready. She felt a light brush of fingers against her cheek, before she heard Natsuki's soft footsteps stepping away from her bed, and walking towards the door.

Shizuru took in and slowly released a steadying breath of air, before she heard her doctor ask if she was ready to begin the procedure. Shizuru nodded her head 'yes', and closed her eyes. She only crinkled her nose once as she felt the light _prick_ of a needle in her arm. Everything began to grow increasingly fuzzy after that. Shizuru was aware of her hospital bed being moved, and she knew she was being slowly wheeled out of the room she was currently in, and down the hall to the official operating room.

After that the world began to fade in and out. Shizuru could hear voices talking around her, most likely the nurses who would assist the doctor with the surgery. She felt a light sheet placed over her arms and chest, and gentle fingers carefully pulling her head up so that her hair could be tied up and placed away from her face.

Then the world around her truly began fading into darkness, as Shizuru felt herself sinking deeper and deeper into an anesthesia-induced sleep.

She could only hope that when she finally woke up again..._it would be to the light._

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> - I love you guys. Really. Please continue to read, hopefully continue to enjoy, and review. It makes me happy to know that I can entertain you guys, even a little ^^

Reviews are candy-coated luff~ =3


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note** - *blows dust off of this story, then tag-teams with my Muse to drop-kick my writer's block into oblivion* =:3

Hi! =D

Sorry, it's been sooo long since I last updated this story...or any of my stories ^^;

Very happy to say now though, that my writer's block has taken a hike...at least long enough for me to actually write a new chap for this story~ =p

Hope you all enjoy this new chap! ^.^

* * *

><p>Shizuru slowly came back to consciousness, and lightly stretched her back and neck muscles. She felt sore, and wondered briefly how long she'd been lying where she was. Then her mind instantly flashed to the reason <em>why<em> she was lying where she was, and her hands flew up towards her face. Lightly touching the area around her eyes, Shizuru felt a light cloth covering them that she now realized wrapped fully around her head.

The young chestnut-haired girl let out a deep sigh, and slowly lowered her hands back down to the bed. She didn't know if the operation had been a success or not. She could _feel_ that her eyelids were closed shut behind the cloth, so she couldn't open them to see if she could now see anything. Logically she _knew_ that even if she could open her eyes, she really wouldn't be able to see much anyway. Her doctor had stressed to her that she wouldn't be able to see much for the first couple of months, but in time she would gain roughly 80% of her sight back. Prescription glasses would take care of the last 20% of her restored sight.

Shizuru let out another deep sigh, and began wondering where her family was...where Natsuki was...

Suddenly the sound of the door opening came to her ears, and Shizuru quickly tilted her head in that direction. A small ball of nervous, excited energy filled her stomach as she imagined that it was her parents, or even Natsuki and her father finally come to see her after her surgery.

"Hello Shizuru. It's a pleasure to meet you," a deep, velvety-smooth and masculine voice spoke up from the spot to the right of her bed.

Shizuru started at the unexpected voice, and she slipped her dry lips open to make a reply, but found that only a small sort of 'croak' came out as her throat was incredibly dry. Shizuru felt her face flush brightly at the embarrassing sound she had just made, and she heard the male voice chuckle softly in gentle amusement.

"I apologize. I should have realized that your throat would likely be parched after your operation. Nurse, would you please help this young lady take a few sips of water from the cup that should be on her bedside table," the male voice said lightly to the obvious other person in the room.

Shizuru hadn't even noticed that someone else besides this young man speaking to her had also come into her room. She then felt a light touch along the back of her head and a soft feminine voice gently soothed her, and asked her to please take a few sips from the cup of water being held up to her lips.

Shizuru sipped slowly and carefully, then leaned back from the cup to indicate that she'd had enough. She felt the nurse move back from her bed, and decided to try talking once again now that her throat wasn't so dry.

"Ahh...hello. I would say it's nice to meet you...but I don't know who you are," Shizuru said, with her lilting accent filled with curiosity.

"Oh, my deepest apologies. I seem to be making a number of mistakes here with you. I guess I'm more...nervous...about meeting you than I realized," the young man replied with a light laugh that Shizuru found herself unexpectedly liking. He seemed like a nice enough guy, even though she had absolutely no idea who he was, or why he was in her room.

"My name is Reito Kanzaki, and I'm your next door neighbour," the young man replied, with an obvious smile in his voice. "Like yourself, I've recently undergone surgery to restore my eyesight. When I found out that there was a beautiful, young woman staying in the room right next door who had also just had corrective eye surgery, I simply had to come meet you. I hope you don't feel that I'm...intruding," the young man finished softly.

Shizuru found herself smiling at this young man, and wondering briefly if he looked as nice as he sounded.

"Oh no no, you aren't intruding at all. It's actually quite nice to know that there is someone else close by, who knows what I'm going through right now. Please tell me...Reito was it...how long has it been since you've done your operation?" Shizuru asked curiously.

"Before I answer, do you mind if I sit on the edge of your bed? Normally I would be forced to be moved around in one of those annoying hospital wheelchairs, but I managed to convince my sweet nurse here that I could make the short trip from my room to yours just fine without one. But only as long as I promised to rest once I got here," Reito said in a playful tone.

"Well Mr. Kanzaki, I didn't mean for you to rest on Miss Fujino's bed," the slightly-scandalized voice of Reito's nurse spoke up.

"Oh it's quite alright, Sayaka. I'm sure that 'Miss' Fujino wouldn't mind too much, right?" Reito spoke teasingly in Shizuru's direction.

Shizuru shook her head slightly that she didn't mind, and she heard a small resigned sigh from the nurse, before a light pressure pressed down on the side of her bed.

"There all comfy now," Reito pleasantly said as he sat on the edge of Shizuru's bed, and positioned himself so that he didn't disturb her resting form.

"Now to answer your question, I actually had my surgery about a week ago. Unfortunately there was a mild...complication. So I had to remain here in the hospital for the past week while they worked on the small issue. I'm scheduled to be released in a few days though, and will finally be able to start my new life as a _seeing_ person," Reito said with what Shizuru could hear in his voice, was quiet joy at the prospect of being able to see like most other people.

Shizuru swallowed a small lump that suddenly formed in her throat, and she unconsciously flexed her hand as she thought about the fact that she would be able to see like everyone else soon as well. She then jerked lightly in surprise, when she felt a warm hand wrap itself around the one she'd been flexing. She knew that it could only be Reito gently squeezing her hand, and she returned his squeeze with a light smile on her face.

"Hey, Shizuru! Sorry we're so late! My dad and I stopped by the florist to get you some flowers before...we...got...here...Shizuru...?" the excited, happy voice of Natsuki Kuga trailed off slowly, as after she had practically bounded into Shizuru's room to see the girl who made her heart sing, was presented with the stark image of a handsome, dark-haired young man _holding_ Shizuru's hand.

"Oh Natsuki! H-Hello...thank you for bringing me flowers. I can smell them, and they smell divine," Shizuru responded quickly with a nervous lilt to her voice, as she hurriedly pulled her hand free from Reito's.

Natsuki was quiet for a few seconds as her father stepped into the room behind her, and took in the scene that was spread out before him. He could practically _feel _the sudden, unhappy tension rolling off from his daughter's body, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Young man, may I ask just _who_ you are and just _what_ you are doing in Shizuru Fujino's room?" Hiro Kuga asked in his powerful voice.

The young man in question slowly rose from Shizuru's bed, and turned to face Hiro. That's when the older man noticed that the young man before him had his eyes closed, and he was holding a white walking cane like Shizuru also used.

"I'm sorry if it seems as if I'm intruding here. I was just introducing myself to Miss Fujino, as I had recently discovered that she had just undergone the same corrective eye surgery that I myself had gone through a week ago. My name is Reito Kanzaki, and it is a pleasure to meet Shizuru's...family?" Reito trailed off questioningly, while keeping a genial smile on his face.

"Oh! Did you say your family name was Kanzaki? Would you by any chance be Hiroshi and Akiko's son? If so, I'm a business associate of your parents. My name is Hiro Kuga, and this is my daughter Natsuki Kuga. We are friends of Miss Fujino here," Hiro replied as his whole demeanor changed, and he stepped forward to take Reito's free hand into his own and lightly shake it.

"I had heard a little while ago that Hiroshi and Akiko's son...who I now know is you, and that you are a famous violinist...was to undergo a radical new kind of surgery for a genetic problem. But I had no idea it was for Leber Congenital Amaurosis, the same hereditary eye problem that Shizuru has suffered from. What a small world we live in," Hiro finished as he let go of Reito's hand, and finally turned fully towards Shizuru.

"And Shizuru my dear, you are looking healthy and well-rested. One would not even know you'd just had a life-altering surgery," Hiro said as he gently took Shizuru's hand into his own larger one, and smiled down fatherly at her as he gently squeezed her hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Kuga," Shizuru replied softly and shyly. "I may not feel as healthy as you say I look, but I think a bit of rest will cure that," Shizuru continued as she lay back against her pillow, and gently squeezed Hiro's hand back. "And...talking to Natsuki for a bit would also make me feel better," Shizuru added softly as Hiro lightly let go of her hand, and then motioned his daughter forward.

"And I believe that that's my cue to be on my way," Reito spoke up, as his quiet nurse gently placed her hand on his arm to help guide him out of the room.

"Mr. Kuga it was a pleasure meeting you...and your daughter. I'll be sure to let my parents know we spoke, and that you are visiting a family friend who has undergone the same corrective surgery as I" Reito continued, as he was slowly led to the open door by his nurse. As he passed by the still-silent and quietly-brooding Natsuki, he could almost _swear_ he felt a wave of cold wash over him, and he quickened his pace to put more distance between himself, and where he knew she still stood.

"Please do that Reito, and I'll give them a call myself later," Hiro replied, as he made space beside Shizuru's bed for Natsuki to come stand by.

Natsuki watched this 'Reito' guy lift his hand in a light wave, before he was led out the door by his nurse.

"Good riddance," Natsuki muttered softly under her breath, as she watched the _interloper_ who had been holding Shizuru's hand leave.

"Natsuki...?" Shizuru's quietly-hesitant voice quickly brought Natsuki out of her brooding, and she immediately leaned forward and placed a light kiss against Shizuru's forehead.

"Hey Shizuru, I'm right here. You had me...worried during your surgery. I'm happy to see that you seem to be doing well," Natsuki said shyly, as she reached down and gently took Shizuru's hand into hers. A brief image of Reito also holding Shizuru's hand flashed through Natsuki's mind, and she had to grit her teeth to keep herself from accidentally squeezing Shizuru's hand too tightly in response.

Shizuru had blushed a light, pretty pink when Natsuki had brushed her lips gently across her forehead, and she affectionately squeezed Natsuki's hand back.

"I'm looking forward to getting this blindfold removed, and getting started on 'seeing' things with my own two eyes," Shizuru replied with a soft, quietly-happy smile.

"Patience, my dear. All that in good time. The doctor will be stopping in soon to examine you, and then we'll get a schedule to let us know when the blindfold will come off. And we'll also be told when you'll be able to leave the hospital, and also get a timeline of the different stages of restored eyesight you'll experience as time goes by. Your parents will be along shortly, as they are receiving all this information from the doctor in his office right now," Hiro said as he stood by his daughter's side, and watched as Natsuki gently stroked her thumb along the back of Shizuru's hand.

Shizuru smiled up in Hiro's direction and nodded, as she struggled to keep the tears that were building in the back of her eyes from leaking out, and making having on a blindfold even more uncomfortable.

"I just want...I just want to thank you and Natsuki again Mr. Kuga, for all that you both have done. I will be _forever_ grateful to you both for coming into my life, and helping to change it for the better," Shizuru said in a softly-choked up voice.

Natsuki smiled down at the beautiful girl laying before her, before reaching forward and gently running her fingers down the side of Shizuru's face.

"Thank _you_ Shizuru, for coming into my..._our_...lives. I'm truly grateful and happy to have met you, and to have become such good friends with you. And I hope...that we'll continue to become better and better friends as time goes on," Natsuki replied softly, as she raised Shizuru's hand and placed it against her chest.

Shizuru swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, and nodded in agreement.

Hiro suddenly felt like he was intruding on a 'girl moment', and lightly coughed as he shifted around on his feet.

"Well Shizuru dear, I'm going to go back to the doctor's office to meet up with your parents. Then we'll all come back to visit with you for a bit longer, then let you get some much-needed rest. Natsuki, you can stay here and keep Shizuru company until we get back," Hiro said as he lightly patted Natsuki on the shoulder, then turned and made his way out the room door.

Natsuki nodded in quiet agreement, as she didn't want to say anything to break the peaceful and pleasant mood she had set with Shizuru.

Shizuru was out of surgery and doing well and soon she would be able to begin a whole new chapter of her life, with the ability to _see_ all those around her who cared for her. Shizuru would _finally_ be able to see her...Natsuki...and the thought filled the ebony-haired girl with equal parts excitement and fear.

_What if Shizuru didn't like what she finally saw? What if the mental image Shizuru had of her didn't match the 'real thing'?_

Natsuki lightly shook her head to rid herself of such negative thoughts. She _knew_ that Shizuru liked her for 'herself' and that no matter if the 'real Natsuki' didn't quite live up to the 'mental-image Natsuki' that Shizuru had, the raven-haired girl knew that Shizuru would never look down on her.

And Natsuki was looking forward...with everything inside of her...to showing Shizuru the world around her with her new, restored sight. Natsuki wanted to be the one to hold Shizuru's hand as they walked along a pond, and watch as Shizuru marveled at a frog leaping across the lily pads. She wanted to be the one to show Shizuru the breaking waves of the ocean, as they rushed onto a sandy beach shore. She wanted to be..._the one_...to hold Shizuru close as the scarlet-eyed girl beheld the beauty and majesty of a setting sun, as it splashed its glorious rainbow of colours across the horizon.

Natsuki wanted to be..._Shizuru's special someone._

* * *

><p>Hope that you all liked this new chapter, and please review and let me know if you all enjoyed it~ ^.^<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay Shizuru, we're going to remove the bindings from your eyes now," the kindly, middle-aged doctor said as he carefully slipped his fingers under the soft gauze wrapped around Shizuru's head and eyes.

Shizuru nodded once, before she squeezed the hand gently holding hers for support. Natsuki sat beside her chestnut-haired friend, and waited nervously for the doctor to finish removing the wrappings. Her parents as well as Shizuru's were in the room, and they all waited with bated breath for the doctor to finish unwrapping. Finally, after what seemed like a small eternity, the doctor finished unwrapping the gauze, and stood back to let his patient slowly open her eyes.

Shizuru took in and released a deep breath, and felt the comforting pressure of Natsuki's hand in hers, before she slowly...so very slowly...began opening her eyes. Finally her eyelids were fully up and open, and Shizuru took her first look around. Her vision was..._blurry_...though it slowly became a bit clearer the more she looked around.

"Now, remember you won't actually be able to see full features like people's eyes, nose, mouth, and fine details like that yet. Though you should be able to see _something_ even if the image will be a bit blurred for another month," the doctor said as he leaned forward, and carefully shone a light into first Shizuru's left eye and then her right.

Shizuru nodded her head slowly. She _could_ see things like the doctor's face before her, though as he said his actual facial features were blurry.

But she could SEE. It was way _way_ more than she could before the surgery, and she wanted to jump up from her bed, wrap her arms around Natsuki, then her parents, and even Mr. Kuga and hug them all as tightly as she could.

"I can see..." Shizuru whispered in a soft, wondering voice and a collected sigh of relief was let out by everyone in the room.

"Shizuru, that's wonderful!" Natsuki exclaimed happily, as she leaned her face closer to Shizuru's. "Can you finally...see...me?" she asked softly, as she gave Shizuru's hand a light squeeze.

Shizuru turned her face towards Natsuki's, and tried to focus fully on seeing her facial features. Natsuki's face was still fairly blurry to Shizuru's eyes, but...

"I can see you..." Shizuru breathed out softly, as she reached up a hand and tenderly traced her fingers down the side of Natsuki's face.

Natsuki's eyes closed as she leaned into Shizuru's gentle touch, then her eyes slowly reopened with tears shining in them.

"I'm glad..." Natsuki said on a tearful whisper, before she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Shizuru in a tight embrace.

Shizuru let out a happy, tearful laugh as she sank into the dark-haired girl's embrace, and then laughed again in further joy as her parents came over with Natsuki's father, and they all hugged and embraced each other happily.

Shizuru was ecstatic!

She could finally _see_ her parent's faces...something she hadn't been able to do since she was a little girl. Her mother cried over her, while tenderly cupping her face and placing soft, happy kisses all over it. Her father stood behind his wife, gently gripping her shoulders, and looking relieved and pleased. He couldn't thank Hiro enough for the generosity he had shown them, that had allowed his daughter to have her operation so early. Hiro just slapped Shizuru's father lightly on the shoulder with low laugh, and told him that he _really_ needed to stop thanking him, for doing something that was easily within his ability to do for the Fujino family.

Finally Shizuru's doctor gently encouraged them all to leave for the day, as his patient needed to get some much needed rest. Shizuru's parents and Natsuki's father immediately agreed, and told Natsuki and Shizuru that they would give them a few extra minutes to say goodbye for the day. The doctor agreed to the few extra minutes, and all the adults quietly left the room.

Finally, it was just Shizuru and Natsuki left in the room together, and Shizuru simply could _not_ get enough of gazing at Natsuki's face. Her features were blurry, but Shizuru could still see enough that having the ebony-haired girl like this...so close...was leaving her fairly breathless.

_She's so beautiful...from just what I can actually **see**...she's so beautiful. What will it be like in a month's time, when I can **fully** see her amazing features. I won't be able to breathe...,_ Shizuru thought dreamily to herself as she laid her head down on her pillow, and continued to drink in the sight of Natsuki before her.

Natsuki could feel a light blush spread across her face, as the scarlet-eyed girl continued to gaze at her with a soft smile playing across her lips. She then leaned forward and tenderly brushed a dangling lock of hair from Shizuru's brow, and smiled when Shizuru's eyes closed and a soft, contented sigh slipped passed her lips. Natsuki felt her blush deepen at the sound, and she sat back into her chair to wait for Shizuru to open her eyes again. And when she did, and Natsuki was presented with those dazzling garnet jewels, that looked more clear and brilliant then she'd ever seen before, her breath hitched and an almost uncontrollable urge pushed at her to lean forward again and...

_Brush her lips across Shizuru's eyelids...and then her nose...and then...her mouth..._

Natsuki's breath caught in her throat as these thoughts flitted through her mind, and she ended up squeezing Shizuru's hand a little too tightly. Shizuru gave Natsuki a slightly worried look, and began to open her mouth to ask her what was wrong, when the door to the room opened and a young, male voice spoke up.

"Well now, I do hope that I'm not interrupting anything. Shizuru, you look absolutely stunning, and I can see...yes, I too can now actually _see_...that your operation was a success," Reito Kanzaki said, as he entered Shizuru's room. He no longer needed the aid of a nurse, as his vision had cleared up enough that he could see much better. He slowly and carefully made his way further into the room, and came to stand beside the seated Natsuki, at the side of Shizuru's bed.

Shizuru felt an unexpected blush colour her cheeks, as she got her first real _look_ at the young man who had visited her before her operation.

He was dashing. Tall, handsome, with wavy-black hair and deep golden eyes that even Shizuru with her still blurry vision, could easily see.

Natsuki felt a deep scowl form on her lips, and she opened her mouth to tell this guy to leave, when the hospital room door opened again, and this time Shizuru's doctor walked in gently tapping the watch on his wrist.

"Sorry, I know you want to keep Ms. Fujino company, but she _really_ needs her rest. You can come back tomorrow to see her during visiting hours. And that means you too, Mr. Kanzaki. I'm not even sure why your nurse allowed you to leave your room unattended. You are still recovering from the complications of your own surgery," the doctor said with a slight disapproving look at Reito.

Reito just flashed the doctor a quick grin, before saying, "I actually slipped out when my nurse went to the restroom. I do hope that you don't punish her for my...impulsive behaviour."

The doctor fought the urge to roll his eyes at the incorrigible young man, and instead began herding him out of the room.

Reito flashed a boyish grin at Shizuru, and allowed himself to be led out of the room, and out into the hallway. The doctor stuck his head back into Shizuru's room, and lightly tapped the face of his watch at Natsuki. She knew that once he returned from taking Reito back to his room, he'd be back to usher her out as well.

Natsuki quickly turned back to Shizuru, who was gazing at her with a slightly-furrowed brow, and a worried look on her face. Natsuki struggled dearly with the angry, jealous feelings that had erupted within in her chest when _Mr. Suave Romeo_ Reito entered the room. She'd never felt like this before, and she wasn't quite sure how to make this sudden rush of feelings go away.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru asked with a worried frown, as she reached her hand forward to gently cup Natsuki's face.

Natsuki, without thought, pulled her face back as she tried to wrestle her swirling emotions under control. The hurt look in Shizuru's crimson eyes when she pulled away, caused a feeling of despair to pool in Natsuki's stomach.

"I'm...I'm...sorry, Shizuru. I have to go...I'm sorry!" Natsuki sputtered as she quickly rose from her chair; moving so fast to get away from that hurt look of bewilderment on Shizuru's face, that she almost knocked the chair over.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru whispered softly in confused upset, as she watched the young woman who had come to mean so much to her, begin backing her way out of the room.

"I'm sorry...I just...I'll be back tomorrow. Okay, Shizuru. I _promise_, I'll be back tomorrow. Right now I'm just so confused..." Natsuki's voice trailed off, as she looked down at the ground.

_You're screwing this up, Natsuki! This is **supposed** to be her special, happy day. Stop screwing this up for her!_ Natsuki growled angrily at herself. And so she quickly took hold of her swirling emotions; wrestled them down into a manageable tangle; and looked up with determination shining brightly in her eyes. Then without giving her mind time to talk her heart out of it, Natsuki strode quickly back over to Shizuru's bed...and leaned down to place the softest, most tender of kisses against the corner of Shizuru's lips.

A faint gasp fell from the honey-brunette's mouth, as Natsuki's soft lips brushed against the side of hers. Shizuru looked up into Natsuki's eyes, which even with her blurred vision, she could see were swirling with an untold number of emotions.

In fact, Natsuki's kiss against the edge of her lips set off a mini bomb of emotions in Shizuru's own chest, and she found herself gasping to draw air into her suddenly breathless lungs.

Natsuki stepped back and with the most shy, most adorable look and blush Shizuru had seen yet, smiled softly at her and then turned on her heel and ran from the room.

Shizuru was left laying on her bed with one hand placed over her rapidly-beating heart, and the other on the small spot by her lips where the soft warmth of Natsuki's kiss still lingered.

This was how her doctor came back to find her, and he worried for a few minutes over her elevated heart rate, and the slight flush to her skin. When he couldn't find anything actually wrong with her, he ordered her to go to sleep _immediately_, and to try to calm herself down from whatever had caused her body to react in such a way.

Shizuru nodded her head at her doctor's orders, then settled down into her bed as he turned off the room's light, and quietly closed the door behind himself.

Shizuru stayed awake for a few more restless minutes, before her eyes began to burn and she decided it was best to try to fall asleep, so that her newly-repaired eyes could have a chance to rest.

A small spark of happiness lit up her chest, when she fully focused on the fact that she could **_see_** now. Not fully, and not yet perfectly, but it had still been enough for her to visually drink in the faces of those who meant so much to her.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru whispered softly to herself as she finally...slowly...drifted off to sleep...her hand never leaving its place by her heart, where it still beat strongly with the memory of Natsuki's kiss...

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong> - It's been a very long time since my muse found the inspiration needed to continue this story. Please review, as those especially help her keep my creative juices flowing =3


End file.
